GaLu Week: 2015
by skylightblaze
Summary: Day 1 - Selfie, Day 2 - Glasses, Day 3 - AU, Day 4 - Rules, Day 5 - Cosplay, Day 6 - On the Job, Day 7 - Haunted.
1. Selfie

(─‿‿─)

* * *

**-=February 15th - Selfie=-**

* * *

"Hedgehog! Hedgehog!" Lucy called as she ran across the guild, catching curious glances along the way.

"What the– Bunny-girl?!"

*CLICK*

"Haha! The look on your face was priceless!"

"Wait. What? DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME?!" Gajeel yelled in disbelief.

Lucy giggled at his facial expression. According to her, he looked like a studded pufferfish. "Yes Hedgehog. Yes I did."

"Bu–" Gajeel and the guild were at a loss of words. They were all surprised that Lucy, innocent little Lucy, is going up to Black Steel Gajeel and taking random pictures of him.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Spiky?" The blonde teased. She was enjoying this little arrangement very much. Not only was it amusing seeing the guild and the so-called 'bad-ass' perplexed, but she needed a kick out of things this morning.

And who was going to provide that better than the fluffy-haired softie sitting right in front of her?

"Are you looking for a fight dammit?" He declared, jumping up onto the table with his fist curled into a ball.

"Maybe I am…" She smirked. "You fluffy-haired softie!"

Two months ago, Lucy and Gajeel had become rivals. Though, not as bad as Gray and Natsu, they were huge trouble-makers whenever it came to petty little quarrels. Yet, the guild were in the dark about this minute fact.

Tee-Hee?

By now, the guild members were either disoriented and/or amused at the whole situation. May Cana be damned if she didn't wasted this golden opportunity, waiting to be claimed.

"I got 1,000 jewels on Lucy kickin Gajeel's ass! Ending the brawl with her infamous 'Lucy-Kick'!" The drunken card mage professed.

"I got 3,500 jewels on Gajeel ending the fight with his dragon roar!" Wakaba and Macao yelled in unison, and that ended up sparking some rivalry battles between the two as well.

"NO! LUCE is gonna wipe the floor with Gajeel's ass with her whip!" Natsu joined in. That is, without one last comment."LUCE! BE CAREFUL! YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO GET INTO THE CORNERS VERY WELL WITH HIS IRON EXCUSE OF A BUTT!"

The guild laughed at this as bets kept on coming in until Master spoke up with a shocking bet.

"I GOT 100,000 JEWELS ON LUCY!" Makarov declared as Gajeel's jaw dropped in utter disbelief and surprise.

"WELL THEN 50,000 JEWELS ON GAJEEL!" Pantherlily shouted.

Lucy and Gajeel were chuckling at the whole entire ordeal, and as they saw this, they stopped and turned away from each other, arms crossed.

As the mock battle commenced, the celestial mage summoned Loke and started chanting Urano Metria, much to the guild's dismay.

**_'_**_Survey the heavens, open the heavens_

_All the stars far and wide,_

_Show me thy appearance with such shine,_

_Oh Tetrabiblos,_

_I am ruler of the stars,_

_Aspect became complete, open thy malevolent gate,_

_Oh 88 stars of the heaven,_

_Shine!_

**_URANOMETRIA!_**_'_

When the dust cleared, the guild member's jaw dropped. Even Makarov's. Because there kneeled, a panting Lucy with a defeated Gajeel on the other end of the battle arena.

What shocked the mages of Fairy Tail into oblivion was the buxom blonde's next actions. She simply stood up, took out a camera lacrima, and placed her foot onto the iron dragon slayer's chest. Once done with her victorious position, Lucy merely made a duck face and took a selfie.

"Oh. My God…" The members whispered as their soul was escaping their mouths.

* * *

\ (•◡•) /

* * *

**GaLu Week starts today!**

**Sorry for the short one-shot. I know it's bad, but I'll try and make a better one**

**tomorrow for the next prompt. Anyways, thanks for reading, favoriting,**

**following, and/or reviewing my FanFiction! I really do appreciate it.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Thanks again! ~ Light**


	2. Glasses

(ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

* * *

**-=February 16th - Glasses=-**

* * *

The blonde-haired mage entered the guild with a frown plastered on her face. Today was not her day. She had to get Gajeel to make glasses frames for her new lenses. It was already difficult as is to see right in front of her, but the real challenge here is just getting Gajeel to make her a pair of frames. Not only that, but she's probably not capable of rocking glasses such as Levy or Laki.

Hopefully though, that big ole softie will just pull his head out of his ass and create the metal structure for the sake and benefit of the celestial mage's eyes. No pity necessary nor wanted to be included.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the doors of the guild hall. Literally.

"Goddammit…" Lucy cursed under her breath and rubbed her sore nose. "Just great. Can't wait to have my eyes fixed!" Her nose was not only sore from the impact with the wood, but she had gotten a septum piercing as well as snake bites. They hurt like hell too, she had these piercings when she was drunk with Cana one night.

And no one has seen her since that day, three weeks ago.

Though, Lucy liked her new piercings, she wished she would've gotten Cana's belly piercing too. Such a shame that is.

"I might get Gajeel to also make me some piercings or else he might eat them…" She deadpanned. It was true, if she was going to make her move on those delicious piercings of his, then she might as well make sure he doesn't eat hers.

Prepared to conquer the 'beast', the blonde mage busted down the guild doors and made her entrance. "Cana-bitch!" Lucy called while hugging her.

"Lu-bitch!" The two had a good relationship of sorts, as they were drinking buddies and practically best friends. Levy was on a mission so unfortunately, she couldn't join in on the fun.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Ease up would you? I'm still in pain from these piercings we got on the one night. Remember?"

"Tell me about it… I only got one when you got three, WAIT! FOUR! NO! FIVE!" Cana exclaimed. "Not only the snake bites and the septum, but don't you recall the Earl and eyebrow piercings as well?!"

It was then that Lucy felt the pain from those areas as well, and dear god, how did she not remember this shit?!

"U–u–uwahhh…" She whispered. The celestial mage was in utter disbelief with herself, but damn, she had to hand it to herself as well.

She looked good~

The guild was broken out of their stupor when the two started drinking and laughing away their worries. Team Natsu and Gajeel were shocked the most, and saying that was an understatement. They were absolutely incredulous that their 'innocent' bubbly blonde was acting like a hormonal twenty-year-old. With Cana, one of the biggest drinkers, of all people!

Lucy gasped in recognition and took out her two lenses. "WHERE IS THAT SPIKY HAIRED BASTARD?!" No one knew who she was referring to except the said mage.

"What goddammit?! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT BUNNY-BITCH!" The hall of Fairy Tail were now in shambles as murmurs were spread across the room and throughout the groups at their regular tables.

"Is there a rivalry going on?"

"OMG! MY OTP!" Was called out by the 'demon matchmaker', MiraJane Strauss.

"Will Gajeel kick her ass?"

"No, he'll be demolished by Lucy's infamous kick."More members had joined in the predictions and opinions until the buxom blonde spoke up, gaining the attention of the guild once more.

"Do make me a pair of glasses frames. Would'ya?" She deadpanned. By now, Laxus, Natsu, and Happy were laughing their asses off.

"BWAHHAHAHAHAHA!" As Gajeel complied with his Bunny-girl's wishes, a malevolent aura spread across the room as if it was fog.

"yOu DarE DEfY mY WisHEs?! inSUfFeRAbLe CrETIn!" Next thing the guild knew, after a couple of flashes and bangs, the previously guffawing trio were lying down in a heap on the cold floor.

Fairy Tail was dumbstruck. At least they knew not to infuriate the celestial mage, or else they were in for quite the beating.

"Bunny-bitch! Here." Gajeel snapped the members out of their stupefied daze when he handed Lucy her new glasses.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN SEE AGAIN! I LOVE YOU HEDGEHOG!" Her glasses had a dragon wrapped around a bunny on either side of the temples of the glasses. Though at the time, she was oblivious to this detail as the girl gave the metal mage a long kiss on the lips.

"U-u-uhhh…"

Lucy continued to dance amongst the incapacitated mages ungracefully, tripping over Laxus every now and then.

"Mmmwah!" She kissed Gajeel again before exiting the guild and skipping along the streets of Magnolia, shouting with glee and triumph, leaving the blushing iron dragon slayer to his imagination.

* * *

(ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ

* * *

**GaLu Week: 2015!**

**I'm not so sure whether this one-shot was okay or not... but hey, good enough. Right?**

**On the other hand, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and/or reviewing this**

**FanFiction of mine! It really does wonders to my mood whenever I feel down.**

**So I thank you for that and the support you have provided. It's what makes**

**me continue writing FanFiction.**

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**


End file.
